A New Beginning
by mysecretdiary
Summary: My idea of what should happen in season 6. Five months after Damon's death and Elena is still coping, until she runs into a dark haired blue eyed man with no memories of his past. Elena helps him find his lost memories in hope of one day being together again. Elena and Damon are human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first story and its all delena!**

**There will be other characters as well but the main ship is delena.**

**The chapters will get longer but i started with a short chapter just to start off.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dear diary,

Five months. Its been five months since the worst day my life. I always believed that nothing could top loosing my parents or my brother, but I was wrong. Loosing the love of your life is far worse. When I awoke in the hospital after the car crash and was told my parents had pasted, I was devastated, in complete shock. When Jer died his temporary death from Silas I had hope and my hope prevailed because he came back, but this is far worse.

There is no hope because that's just the world I live in. A world where the supernatural exist and where anything could happen. Until now. Because he is gone, really gone and I cant bring myself to do anything or see anyone. Caroline brings me food three times a day and at first I refused to eat until I relized that I had to survive, if not for me then for Jeremy and everyone else who can't loose another friend. I will put on a smile and tell everyone im fine. I have to move on and keep going, to become my old self again. But the problem is, is that I like my new self so much better, but I cant be me without him because thereis no world without him. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's gone and now that im human again, (after passing through Bonnie from the other side) I have to live a life without him, without Damon. My Damon.

-Elena

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**Just so you know, Stefan is human, Caroline is a vampire,**

**Elena is human, and Alaric is a vampire.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena P.O.V

The sun shone bright on my eyes as I awoke another day. I rolled over and nuzzled my face into his pillow, his scent still on it. Another morning in the Salvatore Boarding House. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and head to the bathroom to shower. Damon always had the nicest shower.

After I washed ,dried and got changed I headed downstairs to get some breakfast only to find Caroline clad in only a button up shirt making breakfast and drinking a glass of blood.

"um Care"

"Elena, I um didn't expect you to be up so early"

"its 10pm"

"right well…"

Right then Stefan walked down in only his boxers which were hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Elena" said Stefan " I uh didn't think you were up"

"Ya… am I missing something here?"

"well Stefan and I are kind of sort of together" Caroline answered with an awkward smile.

"oh like together,relationship together or like together together" I said with a wink.

"both, we went the whole nine yards" Caroline said gleefully.

Stefan cut in "um I'm still here and I really don't wanna have to listen to a talk about my sex life with my girlfriend and my ex"

"hey its not the first time we shared a Salvatore" replied Caroline.

Stefan and Elena both turned red "And that would be my cue to leave" I said.

I turned and left the kitchen, got my keys and decided to go have a brunch at the Grill.

* * *

I sat down at a table and orders my usual. Eggs, bacon, and home fries. I looked over to the bar to see Jeremy serving Alaric another drink, probably to curve the cravings. Ever since Alaric came back still a vampire I've been helping him with the blood lust. I also told him the Damon Salvatore method. Alcohol.

When I finished my food I decided to take a walk. I started day dreaming and found myself at the old Salvatore Plantation. I always wondered what it would have been like if Damon had been human if we would have got married and had a family with a dog and a white picket fence.

I must have sat there for hours just thinking about all the memories we shared. It was almost dark so I decided that it was time to head back. When I stood up I heard a noise and whipped around but nothing was there. Just my imagination I thought. I kept on walking until I heard another noise and I started to panic. I couldn't see anything but I had this bad feeling like I was being watched. It was probably nothing so I closed my eyes and started to twirl Damon's daylight ring on my finger that I never took off. It gave me a sense of protection, a way I know he will always be with me.

When I opened my eyes I was calmed and figured it was just my nerves getting to me. Until I turned around and came face to face with a man I never thought I would see again. The same blue eyed raven haired man who was in my dreams.

"Damon" I whispered, thinking that there is know was this is real.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**I am open to suggestions!**


End file.
